The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet
by Katalicious
Summary: Slight AU set soon after SA:DP. Dinosaur Planet is saved, but there are still so many questions left unanswered. Krystal returns to the planet to uncover the truth... and Fox is swept into things, as usual. ... What will they discover together?
1. Tricky Business

So ... I've wanted to write a story about _StarFox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet_ since I was about thirteen.  
(I've played through the entire game about twelve times. Currently playing through again. I think I _might_ enjoy it... Just _maybe._)

Slight AU, almost directly post-game, to explore some scenarios and questions I pondered about my favorite characters.  
(Though I played Assault, I hate the name "Sauria," so I'm gonna refer to the world as "Dinosaur Planet.")

If you want to see a picture I drew of Krystal, look up my deviantart name, "frenzied-insanity," on Google. (I'm a pretty good artist, if I say so myself).

... And I take commissions/requests. So. Just putting that out there. *shameless plug*

Warning: I'm in love with Krystal.  
You know. Total girl-crush.

So if you hate her, please don't read.  
Because she's gonna be in this.

A lot.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter One:** "Tricky Business"

* * *

The sunset over Thorntail Hollow was beautiful, causing the mist from the Warpstone's waterfall to glow orange, then pink, then a deep, cozy red.

Fox stretched out on the warm, flat rock he'd scouted earlier, feeling the heat of the day radiate in soft waves against his back.  
He watched the colors paint the clouds in the sky, enjoying the cool, faint mist of the waterfall on his nose.  
Dinosaur Planet was easily one of the most peaceful worlds he'd ever visited, especially now that the spirits and spellstones were sorted out.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the balmy, sweet-smelling breeze, perfumed with the petals of dumbledang flowers.

This visit was _long_ overdue.

An excited shout interrupted his reverie.  
"I _thought_ I heard your spaceship!"

The earth rumbled as a young dinosaur approached, and Fox turned to greet him with a wide smile.

"Heya, Tricky," he said, swinging his legs off one side of the rock. The exuberant Earthwalker bounded up to him, laughing.  
His snout almost reached over Fox's ears, who laughed in surprise. "You're really growin' fast!"

Tricky rolled his eyes. "That's what Mom keeps saying..."  
He tossed his frilled head happily. "...but I'm okay with it."

Fox laughed, reaching out good-naturedly to pat his friend's scaly cheek, but Tricky pranced away. "Come on, follow me! I've got to show you something!"

Fox sighed. "I dunno, Tricky. I just got here ... I was kinda hopin' to relax a bit before making any new discoveries ..."

"Awwww, come on, Fox!" Tricky was whining. "I've been waiting for you to see this! It won't take long, I promise! And it's really cool, something you'd like. Probably something only you would understand!"

Tricky's big blue eyes twinkled with childish persistence.  
Fox sighed. Though Tricky was bigger on the outside, inside, he was still just a little kid.

A little kid with a big heart and even bigger dreams.  
Just like a certain kid that still lived deep inside of Fox himself...

" ... Alright, alright, I'm comin'," said Fox. "Just let me get my pack and we can go."

* * *

...  
...

* * *

Deep in a cove off the shore of Cape Claw, Krystal sat, slowly stirring the water with her enchanted staff.  
It emitted a faint glow, illuminating the craggy ocean floor. She peered down through the water, her emerald eyes rapt with interest.  
Every so often, something gleamed deep below the surface, and Krystal's staff gave off a strong vibration of energy.

But try as she might, she couldn't pinpoint the location of the gleaming object. It seemed to shift positions, moving deeper into the ocean one moment, then resting almost tantalizingly close the next.

She gave an exasperated sigh, and the gleaming hilt of her staff retracted, rendering it into a small baton that she slung into a strap on her back.

"Pointless," she muttered, slowly getting her footing on the damp stone.  
Though she balked at the thought of asking anyone for help, she was smart enough to know she couldn't do this on her own.

She stretched, extended her arms into an elegant arc, and dove gracefully into the warm water.  
As she exited the cove, her fur blended in with the blue waters of the cay, and she seemed to vanish beneath the waves.

* * *

...  
...

* * *

"Here! This way, Fox!"

Tricky galloped far ahead, slipping and sliding on the mossy riverbank.  
His large feet crushed tiny bluebell flowers and left a swath of accidental destruction in his wake, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Tricky, be careful!" Fox yelled, doing his best to keep up.

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" he called back, vanishing behind a large clump of foliage.

Fox trudged in behind him, panting, far more accustomed to his Arwing than this kind of hands-on exploration.  
Giant leaves stuck to his face; tendrils of flowering vines snagged on his jacket. He swatted them away, exhausted.

"Should've come back sooner," he mumbled to himself, suddenly regretting his decision to pass up Command's latest boot camp.

Tricky's voice floated out from behind a large rock. "Over here!"

As he moved towards the prince's beckoning voice, Fox noticed that the ground was slimy with a thick layer of green as far as the eye could see, and the air smelled humid and stale. What the heck was this place?

He trudged up to the side of the boulder, leaning against it as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where exactly are we, Tricky?"

"Oh, somewhere down along the river. I don't know. But look! Look at this!"

A very uncomfortable Fox moved over to where Tricky was standing, staring pointedly at what appeared to be a clump of moss.

"... What exactly am I looking at?"

Tricky frowned, stepping toward the clump, nudging it with a forefoot.

"That's weird ... it looked different last time I ... Maybe this isn't the right place ..."

Fox rolled his eyes, careful not to let Tricky see. "You sure you weren't just imagining things?" he asked, his voice patient.

"No!" Tricky was adamant. "I know it was real! I know it! Just ... wait a minute ..."

Tricky trudged slowly off across the carpet of slimy green stuff, leaving big footprints behind.  
Fox followed, stepping inside of Tricky's prints.

The prince was murmuring to himself. "The flowers ... the rock ... and ... the ... tree?"  
He looked up at the trees that leaned down around them. "Maybe not a tree," he mumbled.

Fox sighed. He took a minute to look back, to try to see how far they'd come, and realized with a jolt that he had no idea how to get back to Thorntail Hollow.

"Hey, Tricky?"

No answer.

"Tricky?"

Not even a rustle of brush.

Fox squinted through the foliage. Everything was green. Too green.  
He propped himself up on the tree trunks he passed, pushing forward, calling out Tricky's name.

"Tricky? ... Did you find it? ... Can you hear me?"

He grabbed a low-lying branch, and a tangle of vines fell from the tree above, ensnaring him.  
Fox panicked. His years of training to react to ambush situations worked against him.  
He struggled, fought back, but only succeeded in tangling himself further.

"Tricky!" he screamed, thrashing, trying to twist his way out of the vines.

And just as he heard the young Earthwalker come crashing through the undergrowth to meet him, he flailed his way out of his flora prison, spinning into a small clearing.

It was carpeted in the same slimy green moss, with a few shafts of moonlight slanting down to the earth.  
But that wasn't what caught Fox's eye.

It was the giant, twisted hunk of what was no doubt once a starship, half-submerged in the mud of the riverbank.

* * *

.

.

.

**End **this first little bit.  
I honestly have no idea where this is going ...  
I have vague ideas, but nothing super concrete yet.

So I guess we'll see!  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	2. Salvage

Many thanks to my reviewers, **Alloy Fox**,** bryan** **mccloud**, **Foxyfellow**, and **LnCpl. Luke Tamaken**!  
I have no words for how much your kindness and encouragement mean to me.  
You really know how to make a girl feel like a million bucks! :3

I was so inspired by your support that I went ahead and wrote the next chapter!

**Just to clarify:** This story is indeed taking place shortly after the Saurian Crisis, aka the events of the game _StarFox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet.  
_While it takes place in a slight AU, I'm hoping that it could ostensibly fit in between _Adventures _and _Assault._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Two:** "Salvage"

* * *

"What is it, Fox? Can you tell?"

Fox edged slowly toward the mangled ship piece, slipping on the omnipresent moss.  
"It's part of a starship," he murmured, feeling a shiver of awe as it loomed eerily above him, illuminated in the moonlight.

"Woah," whispered Tricky. "Cool."

Squinting at the wreckage, Fox paced in a slow half-circle, poking the toe of his boot in the mud.  
"From the looks of it, this crash happened a while ago," he muttered. "Maybe months, maybe years. Either way, it's had plenty of time to sink into the riverbank."

Tricky approached, looking worried. "What do you think happened to the pilot?"

Fox shivered again, taking a fresh look at the mangled metal. This was only a fragment; too thin to be from a hull or a cockpit. "I think this is just a part of the wing," he said quietly, unable to answer Tricky's question. Where was the rest of the ship?

"Just a wing?" Tricky voiced Fox's concerns. "Where's the other wing? And … everything else?"

"… I don't know."

They stood in silence, staring at what was quite possibly a tombstone.

Tricky's whisper made Fox jump. "Should we pull it out?"

Fox stared at the giant piece of machinery. "How?"

Tricky looked at Fox, who still had pieces of vine tangled around him.

"We can wrap some vines around it, maybe. And I can pull."

The two of them set to work, gathering a thick bundle of ropey green plants, which Fox began to weave in a braided mesh around the wing shard.  
Even with Tricky's help, it was slow going. The bank was slippery and Fox's boots kept getting stuck in the mud. The vines frayed and slipped from his fingers. His paws began to rub raw from all the plucking, pulling, and knotting.

Finally, he stepped back, surveying his handiwork.

Thick green coils wove around the base of the twisted wreckage, looped around the metal countless times. A few loops stretched out onto the bank. Fox gathered them up into a bundle.

"Alright, Tricky. You ready?"

He guided Tricky to step into the bundle, so that it rested against his chest and forelegs. Tricky stepped forward, pulling the vines taught. They pressed against his breastbone, and the wrecked wing made a creaking sound as the vines around it tightened.

"I'm ready," Tricky said.

"Alright." Fox stepped back. "Try walking forward."

Tricky's feet slipped on the moss as he tried to get his footing. His claws dug into the ground, and he took a few slow, squishy steps. The metal squealed behind him, lifting from the mud a few inches.

"Good!" Fox cried. "It's working! Try a little bit more…"

Tricky stumbled forward, slipping, but made headway up the bank. His feet sank into the mossy mud, and the vines were starting to slip down his legs, but he kept going. The wing groaned, emerging further.

Fox's heart was pounding. "Keep going, Tricky! You can do it!"

The mud was making a loud, sucking noise as Tricky pulled. He was breathing hard, and his eyes were squeezed shut. "I don't know if I can, Fox," he gasped.

Fox stepped up to his friend's side, gripping the vines that pressed against his breastbone. "I'll try to help," he said, and the two of them surged forward with one last-ditch effort.

With a great, disgusting plop, the wing pulled free of the riverbank. Tricky tripped forward, taking Fox with him. Shouting, the two of them fell face first into soft piles of slimy moss.

Tricky laughed hysterically. "We did it!"

Fox spat out a clump of moss, stumbling to his feet. "Good work, Tricky," he choked.

* * *

...  
...

* * *

Dawn at Cape Claw was bright, washing the sparkling, sandy landscape with sunlight.

Just off the shore, a long-necked Hightop waded out to sea.  
Krystal swam beside him, giving quiet directions.  
Soon, they were at the mouth of the cove.

The Hightop watched skeptically as Krystal swam in, climbing out of the water and onto the slippery rocks.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it in there," he rumbled.

Krystal knelt on the rocks, giving him a warm smile.  
"That's fine. I just need you to look under the water for me."

"That I can do," he grunted. "What am I looking for, and where?"

Krystal pointed into the waters of the cove. "Over there somewhere, deep down. It's a small box, and it's gold, like my staff," she said, pulling out the object in question. "It will have some symbols on it, like this." She gestured to a swirling white design on her hip.

The Hightop nodded. Then he took a deep breath, and stretched his long neck deep under the surface.

Krystal watched as the minutes passed, anxious, vaguely worried that he would drown.  
Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, his head emerged again, curving gracefully down to speak to her.

"I see the box. I think I can reach it. Should I try?"

Krystal's eyes sparkled, and she gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yes! Please do."

The Hightop stretched back down under the water. Krystal's heart pounded as she waited for him to resurface, anticipation building in her chest.  
But he was taking longer this time. Krystal's tail twitched. The minutes stretched on.

She tapped her claws on the rock, biting her lip.

Water sprayed as the Hightop's head splashed back through the surface.  
Clasped in his beak was a gleaming metal object, which he dropped at Krystal's knees.

Her heart fluttered.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes!" she cried. "Thank you so much, my friend!"

He nodded to her. "After the kindness you've shown me, it's the least I can do."

She smiled up at a him. "Shall we return to shore?"

He nodded again, backing out into the ocean.

Krystal wrapped trembling fingers around the small, dented treasure they'd salvaged, feeling the cool, damp metal press against the center of her paws.

_Finally_, she thought.

_One step closer to the truth._

* * *

.

.

.

**Moving forward!**  
I thought about this story all night.

... Krystal is so cute. c:

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	3. Getting Into Trouble

Many thanks to my reviewers, **The Krystal Method**, **Foxyfellow**, **cheesebread222**, and **LnCpl. Luke Tamaken**!

Your support and kind words are what keep me going!  
It's so inspiring to hear that I'm writing a story you're all ready to enjoy. :3

Without any further ado, here's chapter three!

.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Three:** "Getting Into Trouble"

* * *

On her way back to camp, Krystal turned the box over and over in her paws.

She traced a gentle claw over the faint, swirling symbol that meant only one thing.

_Home._

In the bright sunlight of the Cape, Krystal noticed that the delicate object was dented in many places. A pang of worry spread through her heart as she inspected the box for other signs of damage. Like every flight data recorder, it was built to withstand the elements, but the dents may have weakened it, leaving the memory core compromised by its long-term submersion in the water.

She shuddered to think what it had gone through. It was nowhere near any sign of a crash…

She didn't dare let herself think about anything else.

As she stepped through the palm grove that lined her landing site, she noticed that her spark of hope was almost gone.  
It was easy to feel discouraged as she wondered just how much information she'd be able to retrieve, after all.

* * *

...

...

* * *

Fox's tail twitched as he watched his amphibious friend circle the wing fragment, taking meticulous notes on a touchpad. He'd come promptly at Fox's midnight summons, arriving just before dawn to inspect the debris.

In the morning light of Thorntail Hollow, the wing didn't look nearly as impressive, or ominous.

Now, it just looked broken.

Slippy was talking. "Hmmm. This doesn't look like one of ours. In fact, it looks nothing like Command-issue equipment."

"That's what I was thinking." Fox glanced over at Tricky, who was sleeping nearby.  
It was probably for the best. He didn't need to know about mysterious alien spacecraft on his planet. Not yet, anyway.

Fox thought for a minute, watching Slippy work. Then he asked, "If it isn't from one of our crafts, then … who?"

"I don't know… not for sure." He pocketed his touchpad, tapping a long green finger on his pale chin. "I'll have to take it back to headquarters and run some tests."

Fox nodded. "Fine by me. Just let me know what you find out."

"No problem, Fox. You'll be the first to know!" Slippy walked toward his Arwing, punching commands into his communicator.  
As he entered the cockpit, a tractor beam extended, engulfing the broken wing in a shaft of cool blue light.

Fox watched Slippy's Arwing power up, slowly lifting into the air, the beam pulling the wing fragment close to the hull.

In the blue light, it looked different. Imbued with energy. Ominous again.

A glittering flash caught Fox's eye, and he squinted up at the underbelly of the wing. Though half of it was covered by mud, he could make out a circlet of silver, shining beneath the blue beam. Perhaps it was a fleet badge, or the symbol of a nation.

But as he continued to stare, he noticed that it wasn't a circlet.

It was a swirl. A swirl he recognized.

His cheeks grew hot as he realized just why he recognized it.

"And thank god I do," he muttered, shaking off his embarrassment.  
He punched a hasty command into his communicator.

* * *

...

...

* * *

In the cockpit of her ship, Krystal looked up from dismantling the data recorder, distracted. A blinking light flashed on her control panel, begging for attention. She tapped a button in reflex, then turned back to her work. It was slow going, removing the dented outer layer, making sure she didn't short out any of the data sticks inside.

A hologram sprang up onscreen, and a familiar voice was speaking. " -here. Urgent message from Dinosaur Planet." His words were strained, distracted. "Contact when received. Fox out."

"Copy that," she said in a clear voice, tapping the button that turned her hologram on.

Fox's eyes widened. "Krystal! You're there!"

"Not expecting me?" She smiled down at the core. The delicate memory sticks were visible now, accessible.

"Your computer told me you were out," Fox murmured. In spite of the weeks they'd had to get to know each other, there was still a certain awkwardness between them. Krystal thought she knew why. Of course, she had an unfair advantage in that department.

Using a pair of precise, non-conductive clamps, she extracted a memory stick with delicacy and finesse. She placed it in her lap. "Oh, that's right. I forgot to switch the salutation." She removed another stick, frowning when it stuck a bit. "I'm sorry, Fox."

He gave a strange laugh. "No problem," he said, sounding like he meant the opposite.

"What urgent business brings you to Dinosaur Planet?" she asked, feeling ironic. Did he know she was there, too? She removed another stick.

"Came for pleasure, actually," he said. Then he laughed, and this time it sounded more sincere. "But you know me. Can't seem to stay away from trouble these days…"

Krystal removed the last few sticks, chuckling a bit. "True enough. And involving me in your trouble." She glanced up at the place she knew the holo-cam was, grinning. Fox tilted his head bashfully, then frowned.

"I think you'll want to be involved in this," he said, his voice stern. It was his squadron-leader voice. Krystal's ears perked toward his hologram, but she couldn't completely focus on him. _Not yet_.

She gathered the memory sticks into one paw, entering a command on her control panel with the other.

"What are you doing?" asked Fox, confused by her silence.

"Just a minute."

The computer sighed, and another panel opened up on the wall to her right, extending a tray.  
Empty memory slots gaped at her, waiting.

She began inserting the sticks one by one.

"Look, I promise this is important," Fox was saying, getting impatient. "I wouldn't bother you if I didn't think so."

Each stick began to glow faintly as the ship's processor activated them. Some were dimmer than the others. One didn't glow at all. Krystal's brows knitted.

"Just a minute, Fox," she said, firmer this time.

But he wasn't talking. His hologram stared straight ahead, rapt with attention. Perhaps he could see what she was doing. Perhaps something else had distracted him.

Hands trembling, Krystal inserted the last stick.

She took a shaky breath, then pressed a button on the memory tray.

It retracted back into the wall with an electric hiss, clicking shut.

"Computer," Krystal spoke in a clear voice. "Request access to auxiliary memory bay."

The computer whirred, displacing Fox's hologram to present her with an array of options.

Her heart pounded. This was the moment of truth.

_Literally._

* * *

.

.

.

.  
**  
****Fin. **Some set-up for excitement in the next chapter.  
I know I'm excited about writing it...

Big things are about to happen. Big big things. :3

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	4. Memory

Many thanks to all my reviewers!  
And thank you **Alloy Fox**, **Foxyfellow**, **cheesebread222**, and **LnCpl. Luke Tamaken** for your helpful comments about chapter three! c:

It's so easy to write when I have such wonderful reviewers.

I can't stop thinking about this story. All I want to do is write and plot and draw about it.  
I even drew a picture of Krystal last night! I submitted it to my deviantart account.  
If you want to see it, look up frenzied-insanity on Google! (I'm a pretty good artist, if I say so myself).

... And I take commissions/requests. So. Just putting that out there. *shameless plug*

Also, any Dinosaur Planet N64 fans out there ...? (It was the game that developed into StarFox Adventures).

*hint hint*

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Four:** "Memory"

* * *

Fox watched as flashing dialogue boxes reflected in Krystal's hologram eyes, wishing he could see what she was seeing.

Bright emerald irises darted back and forth, absorbing the unseen information. "Not surprising," she murmured, her lovely voice soft. "Fuel flow seems normal… Regular flight-time readings for all equipment, including the horizontal stabilizer and airspeed. Average time spent in warp." Her brows knitted. "But the magnetic heading … it's …"

The hologram flickered, then cut off.

He tapped his communicator. "Krystal?"

It gave an electronic hiss. Then, nothing.

Fox groaned. "Great." It picked _now_ to break.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Fox jumped, hand immediately going to the holster in his belt. "Tricky!" he gasped, turning around to face him. His green eyes flashed at the dinosaur. "Don't do that!"

The Earthwalker looked down at him bashfully. "Sorry." He glanced at Fox's wrist. "I saw you talkin' to Krystal. Did your communicator thingy break?"

"Yeah," Fox sighed. "At the _perfect_ time, too."

But Tricky wasn't listening. He was looking around, confused. "Hey! Where'd the wing go?"

Fox stepped toward his Arwing. "Slippy came by this morning to take it back to headquarters." He opened a panel on the side of the ship, revealing an emergency access pad. He punched in some codes.

"Why's he taking it there?" asked Tricky, distraught. "I thought we were gonna get to look at it today!"

The hood of Fox's cockpit swung open, and he vaulted in, accessing his ship's communicator. "Slippy's looking at it for us," said Fox, typing in a command. The computer whirred; a process began running. "He'll be able to find out much more that we could, Tricky. Believe me."

Tricky sighed. "I guess so."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Damn," muttered Fox, scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"She won't answer." He stared at the blank communicator interface, trying again. Nothing.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Fox sighed. "Guess it's really her business, anyway."

* * *

.  
.

* * *

She was frantic, opening every memory file, searching.

It had to be in here somewhere. It just had to.

_Pressure altitude… Vertical acceleration… Control-column position…_

Somewhere in all of these statistics…

Her heart was pounding, pounding; the fur on the back of her neck rose.

_All this time…_

_Impossible. It was impossible. _

But she kept looking.

"Maybe if I …" She bit her lip, tapping the code that accessed the auxiliary memory bay.

The tray extended toward her, revealing the memory sticks. They glowed with cool blue light.

"Computer," she said, her voice wobbling. She cleared her throat. "Request permission to safely remove device. Auxiliary memory bay, slot gamma."

The computer sighed. She watched as the stick in slot gamma darkened, the computer relinquishing it.

She pulled it out with trembling fingers, placing it in her lap.

"Computer," she said again, clearer this time. "Request permission to safely remove device. Auxiliary memory bay, slot theta."

The computer sighed again. Krystal reached for the memory stick that had been dark from the start, never glowing.

She removed it, closing her eyes. "Please work," she whispered, holding the stick up to her lips for a brief moment.

Then she slid it into slot gamma.

She watched.

A single second felt like an eternity.

Then, she saw it.

The faintest glow misted around the memory stick, barely visible.

Krystal's heart throbbed. She pressed the button that dismissed the memory tray.

It slid back into the wall with a hiss.

"Computer," whispered Krystal, her throat dry. "Request access to auxiliary memory bay."

The computer sighed. Dialogue boxes appeared.

Krystal selected dialogue gamma with a trembling fingerpad.

Files listed. Corrupt.

_All corrupt._

She fingered through them, scrolling down onscreen.

Corrupt, corrupt.

She switched folders.

_Corrupt._

She switched folders, again and again.

No luck.

"If I could hide the corrupt files …"

The computer hissed. "Specify command," it spoke.

Krystal's eyes widened. _Of course._

"Computer. Zip corrupted files, auxiliary memory bay, slot gamma."

The screen scrolled fast as the computer worked, zipping up the files into one compact subfolder.

Krystal's hope waned as she stared at the blurring text, watching her chance to find the answers slip away.

Then, the task was complete. The screen blinked, asking her to name the subfolder.

_Corrupt_, Krystal typed.

Then she flipped back to dialogue gamma, closing her eyes, hoping against hope…

She took a deep breath.

"Computer," she began, not wanting to look. "How many items remain in slot gamma?"

"Four items remain," replied the cool, electronic voice.

Krystal's eyes snapped open.

_Three files._

Three files she could open.

Her stomach twisted as she touched one.

A window sprang up, displaying a dark visual. White noise crackled.

Then, a voice.

"-fteen. Request aid. Formal SOS. Coordinates are ten-"

Noise.

"-nty-six. Approaching edge of Lylat sys-"

Noise. A distorted image.

"-heading function impaired. Request aid. Formal-"

Noise.

Then, nothing.

Krystal swallowed, remembering to breathe.

She tapped another file.

A visual. The camera was malfunctioning, but Krystal could hear the sounds of a red alert.

"Hold her steady!" cried a male voice.

Something screeched. There was a soft, rippling, ominous sound that reminded Krystal of flames.

A face flashed on the screen for a split second.

"Shields at ten percent," said a calm computer tone.

"We're going in!" shouted the male voice, and white noise engulfed the screen.

Paw shaking, Krystal fingered down over the last file, tapping it open.

Another window. This time, she saw the interior of a Cerinian scouter.

Her eyes drank in the sight. It had been too long since she'd seen something of home.

The camera was focused on the pilot's alcove. She could see the corner of the co-pilot's seat on the right. Screens blinked at her from the far wall, and tears sprang to her eyes as she saw their displays: empty space, an unknown heading. A smoldering planet, fading into the distance.

She wanted to look away.

She was glad she didn't. A strand of blue light outlined an oval in the back wall.

Then, the oval slid away, revealing a doorway.

A tall figure stepped through, bending down to fit into the cockpit. His gleaming, golden brown eyes narrowed as he approached the control panel, dark pointed ears pressed to his skull.

"Why is the transmitter on?" he growled, typing something on the control panel.  
A voice answered him, too soft to decipher, and the video suddenly cut off.

The tears in Krystal's eyes overflowed, spilling into the soft fur on her cheeks.

"Sabre," she whispered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin. **

...

... :3

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	5. Comfort in the Cape

**Many, many thanks to all my reviewers! c: You guys rock!**

To **Foxyfellow**, **cheesebread222**, **LnCpl. Luke Tamaken, The Krystal Method, Feuerstoss, **and **bryan mccloud:**

You all had such helpful comments! And so much enthusiasm ... it makes me so happy. c:  
I hope that I can answer some of your questions in the next few chapters. We're certainly going to find out more about the ill-fated Cerinian ship...  
But I don't want to get ahead of myself, so please keep reading! All of your questions will be answered in due time. I promise.

And be sure to watch me on deviantart at the account frenzied-insanity; fanart of this story is in the works (especially this chapter).  
Besides, I'll draw anything you guys want to see, seriously. Just ask me! That's what commission work is all about.

Now, on with the show.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Five:** "Comfort in the Cape"

* * *

"What do you mean she's _already here_?"

"She left Corneria for Dinosaur Planet two weeks ago," rang General Pepper's voice. His face flashed on the Arwing's communicator screen. "I assumed you knew."

Fox scoffed. "Why would I know that?"

"I don't know, Fox. She's _your_ teammate. I thought you two were close."

Fox looked away, uncomfortable. "She didn't tell me anything…"

General Pepper coughed. "Well, in any case, our last reading of her ship puts her in Cape Claw."

"Thanks, General," Fox murmured, feeling strange.

"Of course. Good luck, Fox." His tiny onscreen face nodded. "Pepper out."

Frowning, Fox entered a few hasty commands on his ship's control panel. He couldn't shake a vague feeling of betrayal.

_Why do I want to know her personal business? Why do I even care?_

He jammed a button on the dash. "I shouldn't care," he muttered.

With a hiss of hydraulics, the hood of his cockpit began to swing shut.

"Wait, Fox!" Tricky cried, running up to the ship. "Where are you going?"

"Cape Claw. Get out the way, Tricky," Fox yelled over the noise of his revving engines.

Tricky backed up, but he kept shouting. "Why are you flying there? Can't we walk?"

"No time to talk, Tricky," said Fox, his voice clipped. He could smell his own impatience. "Be back later." And the hood of his cockpit sealed shut with a long hiss of air.

Tricky shrank away as Fox guided the ship into the sky with a practiced, expert touch. The controls of the Arwing were second nature to him at this point.

Good thing, too, since his thoughts were over in Cape Claw.

The power of flight chopped the arduous land-journey down to mere minutes. Fox barely had time to feel relieved before he spotted Krystal's ship, harbored in a clearing rimmed by palm trees.

There was plenty of clear space to land. He settled his Arwing down as close to Krystal's ship as he dared, watching the palms sway in great wakes of displaced air. He vaulted out of his cockpit amid clouds of swirling, sandy dirt.

He stepped lightly over to her ship, knocking gently on the hull. "Hello?" he called, feeling his heart jump. "Anyone home?" The feeling of vague betrayal had been replaced by one of anxiety.

There was no sign of her as he peered into the arcing window of her cockpit. He frowned, tapping his communicator.

Nothing. _Oh, right._

"Broken," he groaned.

A glittering flash caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a magnificent waterfall, yards away from the makeshift landing site. The falling water sparkled in the sunlight. Clumps of small, dewy flowers bloomed wherever the splashing mist touched the ground.

She was there, sitting in a patch of them, eyes closed.

Sun-dappled, wearing a simple white dress, she looked as natural as the flowers. The tiny orange and yellow blossoms seemed to glow against the shocking blue of her tail, which swished slowly, back and forth.

Fox felt his breath catch in his throat.

Sometimes, back on Corneria, he'd overlooked her beauty. This was not one of those times.

He stepped toward her, tentative. His eyes traced the curves of her back.

"I see you've found me," she said in a soft voice.

Fox blinked. "Yeah," he said. _Wow. Really articulate._

She was quiet. He watched her touch a small yellow blossom; the petals curled around her finger.

She did not look up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping closer.

She stared blankly into the waterfall. "Now's … not a good time."

He shuffled his feet, nudging around the sandy soil, feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry," she said.

They were both quiet for a long moment, listening to the rushing water.

"You know," said Fox, not meaning to talk, "you can tell me."

Krystal's face swayed toward him slightly, then away again. "… I know," she murmured.

He was standing beside her now. Slowly, he sat down, staring at the side of her face. His butt crushed a flower. Frowning, he shifted so it sprang back up again, crumpled.

Krystal touched its broken stem.

Fox was speaking before he knew it again. "… Was it something to do with that flight data?"

She sighed, fingering a damaged pink petal. "I shouldn't have looked."

The waterfall was glistening, refracting the sunlight. "What were you researching?" Fox asked gently.

She lowered her head, focused entirely on the flower now. He couldn't see her eyes. "It was a memory core. From a Cerinian ship." Her voice hitched. "One of our ships … was here." She took a deep breath. Fox could see her shaking. "But that's …"

Then she was quiet.

"… Not what's bothering you, huh?" Fox finished.

Krystal glanced at him, giving him a small, sad smile. He noticed the tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Most of what I retrieved was useless, really," she said, her voice cracking. "The files that held the ship logs were all corrupted. All except three. And when I accessed them …"

Her lips trembled, and the tears slid down her face.

Fox was quiet. He wasn't very good at this sort of thing, but he could try.

He awkwardly outstretched his arm, placing it gently around her shoulders.

Krystal took a shuddering breath. "It was my brother," she whispered.

Fox's eyes widened. "Brother?"

He realized with a jolt how very little he knew about this girl he'd saved.

"Yes." She was quiet, retreating into her memories.

"I had no idea you had a brother," he murmured, feeling the warmth of her against his arm.

She was shivering.

Instinctively, he pulled her close, and she curled into him.

"He wasn't my blood," she whispered, and Fox felt her breath warm his collarbone. "But he was my brother in every other sense of the word."

"I'm so sorry," Fox murmured.

She sighed. Her soft ear tickled his neck. "I already assumed he was … gone. I just … I didn't expect to see him like that …" She sobbed softly, burying her nose into his jacket.

He leaned so that his cheek pressed against the top of her head. There was something disconcerting about seeing confident, headstrong Krystal so vulnerable.

"You know," he said, his voice quiet, "we found the wing of a crashed ship last night."

She lifted her head, looking him in the eyes. Hers were red-rimmed. "What?"

"Well, Tricky found it, really. I just helped him excavate it."

Krystal was staring at him. He had the sense that she already knew what he was going to tell her, but she asked anyway. "Do you think it's … ?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It had a symbol on it. One that matched your tattoos."

She swallowed. "What about the rest of the crash site?"

"There wasn't one."

"You mean… You didn't find it?"

Fox blinked. "No. I mean, we haven't looked. But no."

"… Not yet," she whispered. She was staring straight into his eyes, but she wasn't really seeing him. She was looking at something else, something inside her own mind.

"It's here, somewhere," she was saying.

Then her eyes refocused, and this time Fox knew she was looking at him.

"… and we're gonna find it," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

...

... love them. :3

Krystal and Fox on an adventure together.  
It's what I've wanted all along ... c:  
(Hence fanfiction.)

Hope you guys enjoyed this one.  
I enjoyed writing it. *cough* ... fluffffff. :3

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	6. Teaming Up

**Many, many thanks to all my reviewers! c: You guys are awesome!**

YOU MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE. :3 You guys are the best reviewers a girl could ask for.  
Once again, I hope that I can answer some of your questions in the next few chapters.

**Alloy Fox:** Don't worry, Fox has his blaster! :3**  
LnCpl. Luke ****Tamaken**: Your kindness is overwhelming. And you know what? I hope to be a professional writer one day! c:**  
****bryan mccloud:** Who knows what's become of the crash! We'll have to see what they find ...

Be sure to watch my deviantart account, frenzied-insanity; I've already drawn about five pictures of Krystal!  
Besides, I'll draw anything you guys want to see, seriously. Just ask me! That's what commission work is all about.

Now for chapter six.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Six:** "Teaming Up"

* * *

"Wow, Fox! You were right! She _is _beautiful!"

Fox choked, looking from the prince Earthwalker to Krystal, then back again.

"Tricky!" he yelled, appalled.

The bright mid-afternoon sunlight washed down on them, broken by a few passing clouds. They'd flown back to Thorntail Hollow to find him, to ask him if he'd seen anything else by way of crashed ship parts. Not for this ...

Fox kicked himself. _I should have known._

Krystal just smiled, pretending not to notice his embarrassment. "Thank you, Tricky," she murmured, reaching out to pat the dinosaur's scaly cheek. "Fox has told me so much about you! It's wonderful to finally meet the prince who helped save me."

Tricky grinned bashfully, nudging a forepaw in the dirt. "Awww, it was nothin'," he said, poking a flower with his toe. "Fox just told me what to do, and I did it." He looked over at the person in question, eyes radiant with admiration. "He's awesome."

"He does have a certain way about him, doesn't he?" mused Krystal, turning her eyes on him, too.

Fox cleared his throat. "Tricky, we need your help," he said, staring pointedly at the dinosaur, trying to change the subject. "Have you seen anything else like that crashed wing? Anything around here, or the Cape?"

Tricky frowned. "I dunno. I can't remember..." His forehead wrinkled. "My mom doesn't let me come around here much. Not since you fixed the planet." He stared at Fox. Though he was much bigger now, he suddenly looked small and ashamed. "I'm sorry!"

"That's okay," Fox said quickly. "I thought you might have a curfew or something. Doesn't matter. We can start looking now." He turned to Krystal, who nodded.

"Yes," she said. "And we'd love to have your help, Prince Tricky."

Tricky looked bashful again. "Awww, really?"

Fox sighed, glancing at Krystal. He hadn't planned for it, but... "Yeah, of course we would," he said.

"Yeah!" Tricky said, exuberant. "I'm bigger now! I can help you fight stuff!"

Fox couldn't help but smile. "You're right. But you should ask your mom, first."

"Okay!" he shouted. "Don't go without me!"

And with that, he was off, galloping across Thorntail Hollow. The ground thundered in his wake.

Fox sighed, shaking his head. He looked over at Krystal, who was wearing a mysterious smile.

"You've missed him," she said. She looked striking, confident beside him.

Here in the bright, luxuriously green setting of Thorntail Hollow, nothing hinted to her morning breakdown. If Fox hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't have believed it happened.

He scratched his ear. "Yeah ... I guess I have," he said, thinking not about how much he'd missed Tricky, but the way she'd felt in his arms this morning.

So strong, yet so fragile. Soft. Warm.

"It must be lovely to make friends so easily," she murmured, bringing him back to reality.

His eyes widened. "What? Me? No, I'm not that kind of guy. It ... I actually have horrible luck with that kind of thing."

Now it was Krystal's turn to be surprised. "I don't believe that for a second. I saw the way people treated you on Corneria. You have a charm that draws people in." Her eyes softened. "It's called charisma."

"Charisma," Fox scoffed. He shuffled the toe of his boot against the ground.

"Well, _I_ think you're charming," she said, her voice soft but clear. "So it's no surprise to me that Tricky does, too."

Fox felt his face grow hot. "Well, thanks, Krystal," he muttered. His heart thumped.

He jumped when her fingers touched his arm. "So what shall we do now?" she asked, and before he could stop himself, he looked down into her eyes. They sparkled up at him, brilliant like emeralds. _"Well, I think you're charming," _she said in his mind.

His tongue tied.

"Uh..." He stared at her for a minute. "... What?"

She blinked. "What's next?"

"Oh." He looked away, collecting himself. "Well, I guess we wait for Tricky," he said. "Or Slippy. Whoever gets back to us first."

"Sitting and waiting. Seems like that's all I ever do on this planet." She grinned. "Though last time, I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

Fox glanced back at her. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled.

Her fingers were still on his arm. They squeezed gently, sweetly. "Kidding," she said, voice tender.

He couldn't help but send a small grin back. "You better be," he said. "Or I won't come save you next time."

Krystal's eyes widened, filled with mock scorn. "You wouldn't dare. Not now that you know me. That would just be hateful."

"Hey, I tried to warn you," he sighed, shaking his head, going along with it. "I have bad luck with friends, remember?"

She gasped. "Fox!" Then she laughed loudly. "You continue to surprise me," she said.

"Hence the bad luck." He winked at her, feeling brave.

She smiled widely. "Guess I better be careful around you from now on," she said.

"You weren't being careful before?"

Her eyes focused inward. "I wasn't this morning," she murmured, smile fading.

Fox placed his fingers over hers.

"Kidding," he said gently. "Besides," he continued, trying to lighten the mood again, "I asked for it."

It worked. She smiled. "You did indeed."

She looked up at him, squeezing his hand with hers.

"Thank you," she said, very quiet.

Fox bit his lip. "I meant it, you know." He tried to hold her gaze without getting tongue-tied. "When I said you could tell me. I meant you could tell me. Anything."

She just looked at him.

"I mean, I'm here for you," he said. "I really am." He looked down at his feet. "And just so you know, I'd save you again in a minute if I had to."

They were both quiet. Fox didn't dare look up.

And then he felt it: a soft kiss, centered on his right cheek.

"And I meant it when I said thank you," she said, her breath tickling his ear.

She was so close, Fox knew she could probably feel the heat of his blush.

"Well, you're welcome," he mumbled, fidgeting, all bravado gone.

"What's that?" she asked suddenly.

Fox looked up, following her gaze. She was staring at his Arwing.

Inside the cockpit, a green light flashed. "Oh, that's just the communicator screen."

Something clicked. They stared at each other.

"Slippy," they murmured.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

...

... falling more in love with Krystal/Fox as we speak. :3  
Getting started on another Tricky-filled adventure. I can't wait!

Hope you guys enjoyed!  
I enjoyed writing it... Maybe even more than the last chapter! c:

Comments, suggestions, questions?

**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	7. Into the Wind

**Many, many thanks to all my reviewers! c: You guys are FANTASTIC.**

Sorry for the slight delay! I've been so busy in my non-internet life; it's been CRAZY.  
You see, I'm about to go out of town for a couple weeks; thus, chaos!

(Unfortunately that means I probably won't be updating as quickly over the next few weeks... But don't worry!  
I'm going to have computer access, so I'll write as much as I can while I'm gone! c: Massive chapter update when I can!)

**LnCpl. Luke Tamaken:** You honor me with your words! I can't wait to write another scene like that. c;  
**The Krystal Method: **Thank you so much! I really hope I continue to deliver! :3  
**Arkadia Citadel: **I like writing in short bursts! It keeps me interested. I hope you stay interested, too! c:  
**The Pyro Fox: **Me too! I'm really excited about writing more for you guys. It's going to be epic (at least if I can make it so)!  
**bryan mccloud: **Ohoho... Let's see what happens in the next chapter or so... X3

Oh, and be sure to watch my deviantart account, frenzied-insanity; I've got some "vintage photos" of Fox and Krystal up! c:  
I also work for commissions, so if you want, you can ask me for one! I'll be glad to make you a personal picture.

Now ... On to seven!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** "Into the Wind"

* * *

Slippy's voice rang out, echoing through Fox's empty Arwing. Krystal and Fox stood outside of the small craft, leaning in to see the communicator screen.

Fox was careful not to touch her. _Nervous again_, he thought, angry with himself. _She just kissed your cheek, you idiot! I'm sure she wouldn't mind your arm touching hers._

Slippy's voice brought him back to reality.

"That's the thing," he was saying. "This wing was detached in a crash landing that-"

"Slippy," Fox interrupted, impatient, still angry, "even _I_ could figure that out."

He jumped when Krystal touched his arm with delicate fingers. "Let him finish," she murmured, looking up at him with gentle eyes. His heart thudded.

"It was a controlled crash!" blurted Slippy. "The pilot _knew_ his ship was crashing; that's how it got so twisted!"

A diagram of the wing flashed up onscreen, replacing Slippy's face. It twirled slowly as he spoke.

"The wing was bent with some kind of torque force, which I'm thinking could be characteristic of a ship skidding along its belly... on purpose... for an extreme distance, I mean."

Fox frowned at the green wire model of the wing fragment. "How did it come off like that? I mean, why wasn't the rest of the ship near it?"

Krystal's eyes widened. "I can answer that," she said quickly. "Our ships have release valves. For emergency landings." She tripped over her words uncharacteristically, rushing to explain. "Various low-shield ship parts can be detached. With emergency access codes, of course. Sabre probably detached the wings when they became a liability. Maybe even individually."

"Hmm," said Slippy. The diagram still rotated slowly onscreen. "Interesting concept!" He was quiet for a moment. "When installing the release valves, how do you make up for the loss of structural integrity?"

Fox groaned. "Is this really important right now, Slip?"

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly. "Haven't had much of a chance to talk to Krystal about her technology."

She lowered her eyes. "Unfortunately, I'm not really the right person to ask."

"Did you learn anything else?" continued Fox, pressing on. "Like trajectory or something?"

Slippy sighed. "Unfortunately, there's no way to tell. Depending on the length of time since the crash... anything could have happened to the wreckage. So I can't extrapolate."

"Damn," hissed Fox.

"That is unfortunate," murmured Krystal. "I'm sure that the body of the ship could have traveled a great distance further. That's the most shielded part of every Cerinian craft. It may even be able to withstand a long, skidding crash, as you mentioned earlier."

Slippy's face flashed back on the screen. "In that case, looks like you're simply going to have to search for it. Maybe it's not as far away as you think. You said you found it in a swampy place, right?"

"Yeah," said Fox, skeptical.

"Swampland is spongy, no good for skidding ships. It might not have traveled much farther after the pilot detached the wing. Probably worried the wing would catch somewhere in the jungle and compromise the rest of the ship."

Krystal nodded. "That sounds believable." She turned to Fox. "Shall we?" she asked gently.

He turned his eyes to hers, already knowing he wouldn't and _couldn't_ say no. Not to that face.

"Of course."

"Good luck!" cried Slippy.

Then the screen went dark, and Fox leaned into the cockpit, switching off the communicator.

"Guess we wait for Tricky, now," he said, punching in the code that brought the top down.

Krystal nodded. "We can go back to the crash site on foot. I'll go get my staff."

Fox watched as she walked toward her ship, her steps light and graceful. As he fingered the holster of his blaster, he absently wondered if she'd been a dancer at some point in her life. _Probably_. From what she'd told him, he figured Cerinians were probably trained in ballroom dance at the age of five. Along with all the martial arts, meditation, and who the hell knew what else.

That was when Tricky's voice screamed straight in his ear.

"FOX!"

"TRICKY!" Fox yelled, scrambling away from the sound. "How did you ... Why didn't I hear ... ... "

_What the HELL?_

Tricky was decked out head to toe in bags. They bulged with stuff, dangling from a thick, ropey weave that was draped over his back.

Fox just stared at him until he spoke.

"I figured you guys would need someone to carry stuff. So I just went ahead and got the back bags."

"_Back bags?_" Fox blinked.

"Yeah! Aren't they cool?" He twirled around, stamping the ground erratically. The bags bounced off of his flanks. "My tribe uses 'em to carry all kinds of stuff! Especially on long trips."

Something wasn't adding up. He stared at his stumpy feet. "... Uh, Tricky, how do you ... Earthwalkers, I mean ... _make_ these ... "

"Oh!" he laughed. "We don't make 'em! We got 'em in a trade from the Lightfoots a long time ago. Maybe a hundred years or something. Who knows. Anyway, yeah!"

Fox just stared at him again, unblinkingly. "What's _in_ them?"

"Lots of stuff!" Tricky was only getting more excited. "Grubtubs, dumbledang pods, even Pukpuk eggs! I got my buddy Grip to help. He's a Sharpclaw," he finished conspiratorially.

"Well," said Fox, raising his eyebrows. "Sounds like we're set."

"Set?" Krystal's voice was curious as she strolled over, shouldering her staff.

Fox nodded toward Tricky. She examined his unusual attire, eyes wide.

"Oh my," she said.

"No kidding," mumbled Fox.

"You guys wanna ride on my back? I feel like I could run the whole way there!"

Fox chuckled. "I don't doubt it."

But Krystal shook her head. "Thank you, Tricky, but I'd prefer walking if you don't mind."

He nodded at her. "Yeah, yeah! That's fine. I love walking!"

Fox turned away so no one would see him roll his eyes.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"This is it!" announced Tricky, galloping over to the excavation site.  
The omnipresent moss and mud had already oozed into the hole where the wing had been, leaving them with only a shallow dimple to mark its presence.  
In the dusky light of early sunset, it was almost impossible to recognize.

Fox stepped over cautiously, slipping a little, remembering his mouthful of slimy moss. "Yeah, this is definitely where it was," he said, kneeling down and collecting a handful of woven vines. "These are the vines we used to drag it out."

Tricky walked over to him, sniffing. "Yeah! Oh man, that was so cool! You should have been there to see it, Krystal," he said, looking around for her.

But Krystal was several paces away, walking in a slow semi-circle around the site. She was sniffing the air delicately, ears twitching first one way, then another. Her eyes gleamed in the patchy orange sunlight, and her tail flicked impatiently. Fox watched her, mesmerized, until Tricky nudged him with his nose.

"What's she doin'?" he asked loudly.

"Um, tracking, I think. Trying to find the scent of the ship." Fox frowned, wondering if he should ask.

"Easier than that," she called, answering his unspoken question. "I'm looking for strong air currents, caused by shifts in tree patterns."

Fox raised his eyebrows. "Clever," he murmured.

Tricky grimaced. "What?"

Krystal smiled warmly at him. "The crashing ship would have broken many trees in its path," she explained, ever-patient. "That leaves a lot of open space that wind can blow through."

"Oh!" Tricky exclaimed, his eyes bright. "I get it!" He gazed at her, radiant with sheer adoration. "Wow, Krystal. You're so smart."

She looked away bashfully. "Only as smart as I need to be," she said, her voice quiet.

Fox scoffed. "Oh, stop being modest." He fixed her with a stern look, which she returned shyly, through her lashes. The longer they stared at each other, the warmer his face became. Finally, he had to break eye contact. _Even though I started it_, he thought bitterly.

"_Really_ smart," insisted Tricky, oblivious. "I never would've thought of that!"

"It won't do us any good if it doesn't work," Krystal mused, looking quizzically at Fox.

He continued to avoid her gaze as he spoke, gesturing at Tricky. "How can we help?"

And then the three of them were walking in a slow circle around the site, evenly spaced, sniffing the air with long, slow breaths.

The air tickled Fox's nose, heavy with moisture and green smells. He huffed away a sneeze, wiping his muzzle with a knuckle. Fat chance he'd smell anything other than plants at this rate. He glanced over at Krystal, who was twirling in a slow circle, nose raised into the air. Fat chance he'd ever look that attractive while sniffing. All he could smell was mud, and he probably looked just as enticing.

That was when it happened.

A gust of fresh air, salt-scented. It tickled his nose in a way completely unlike the moisture.

"Here!" he shouted, voice cracking, and Krystal was immediately beside him, sniffing.

Now, all he could smell was her; but no doubt she caught the fresh sea breeze, because her eyes flashed alert in the growing darkness.

She pointed her toes in the direction of the breeze, glancing at Fox.

He nodded. "Come on, Tricky," he called.

"This way."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

...

... ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM?

So pumped for what happens next.

SO PUMPED.

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	8. Numb

**Many, many thanks to all my reviewers! c:  
I have no words for how absolutely awesome you guys are. :3  
You all get hugs. Lots of them.**

Got a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon... and then I'll have to go on a slight hiatus.  
But first: UPDATE! Because you know, gotta leave you guys with something to chew over. X3

(Hopefully I'll be able to squeeze one or two more chapters in while I'm out of town!)

**LnCpl. Luke Tamaken:** Glad you like how it's going! As always, I am so flattered by your comments. :3  
**The Pyro Fox: **I thought I'd try to get one more update in before I fly off tomorrow! :D But you're right; real life does take precedence.  
**bryan mccloud: **Read on, my friend! c: I think you will be surprised.

Oh, and be sure to watch my deviantart account, frenzied-insanity; I've got some "vintage photos" of Fox and Krystal up! c:  
I also work for commissions, so if you want, you can ask me for one! I'll be glad to make you a personal picture.

Now ... without further ado...  
Chapter eight!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** "Numb"

* * *

Dusk fell swiftly as the three of them trudged through the swampy forest. Fox's heart pounded in his ears, and he could hear Krystal and Tricky breathing heavily beside him. Moss covered vines and branches arced over the crash-path. Yes, it was definitely a crash-path; Fox could see it in the way the trees were broken and healed over, the alien angles of some of the trunks. There were even places where the moss grew thinner, scraped off by something long ago.

_What'll we find at the end of this? _he thought, dread creeping down his spine.  
He glanced at the beautiful, determined girl by his side. She was focused straight ahead, thinking only of her brother.

Fox's forehead crinkled. Worry spread to his heart and stomach, clenching. _Is it gonna bring her any closure at all? Or will it do more harm than good?_

"Looks like there's less trees ahead!" shouted Tricky, and Fox squinted, thinking the same thing. He glanced at Krystal again. She looked tense, and he wondered if he should reach out to her, try to comfort her, touch her shoulder or grasp her hand. But her eyes were hard, glinting in stray beams of moonlight. He decided to leave her alone. _She's a big girl_. _She'll be fine._

The three of them moved faster, pushing thin saplings out of the way, trying to keep their footing on the slippery ground. Yes, the trees were thinning out; Fox could see the signs of a clearing ahead. His heart pounded. He began to run, falling ahead of Tricky and Krystal, caught up in the excitement.

_This is it,_ he thought, breathless._ We're finally gonna see it. _

The marshy ground suddenly hardened under his feet, and he tripped forward, startled.

And then he broke through the tree cover, stumbling out into a grassy clearing. He barely had time to register his surroundings before he noticed the edge of the world coming to meet him. His heart jumped into his throat and he planted his feet into the ground, breaking his momentum.

"Stop!" he screamed, and he heard Tricky and Krystal come up behind him just as he fell backwards, landing hard on his tail. He winced.

Warm hands wrapped around his shoulders, urging him up. "Are you okay?" asked Krystal, her voice soft and concerned.

Fox clenched his teeth, leaning up onto his knees. "Yeah, I think so," he groaned, rubbing his butt.

Tricky gasped. "Woah…" He moved a few paces ahead of them, peeking over the cliff. "Scary."

"Yeah," mumbled Fox. "Glad I didn't fall _that_ way…"

Krystal's hands were strong and gentle, helping him stand. He swung an arm around her shoulders, leaning against her. She took his weight gracefully. His face grew hot as he felt her body against him, so soft and sturdy.

"Can you stand on your own?" she asked, her breath tickling his chin.

He nodded, heart pounding. "I'm fine," he murmured. She released him slowly, cautiously, keeping a worried eye on him as he wobbled, finding his balance. The corners of her mouth twitched down. He glanced over at her and sighed. "I promise, I'm fine."

"If you say so," she said, staring straight into his eyes. She looked doubtful.

"You guys!" Tricky cried, still peering over the edge of the cliff. "Come see this!"

Reluctantly, Krystal looked away from Fox, stepping over to Tricky. "What is it?" she asked, her voice tense. Fox followed, his legs shaking.

Tricky pointed his nose down the cliff. "There! Look!"

Krystal turned her eyes downward, frowning. "Where? I don't …"

Then she gasped. Fox heard her breath catch in her throat, and he followed the line of her sight, pretty sure he already knew what she was seeing. His fears were confirmed when he saw it, too.

Far down the steep cliff face, an object gleamed in the moonlight. It was long and ovular, almost gourd-shaped. Definitely the hull of a ship. It stuck out, held to the slope by one mangled wing, lodged in the rocks.

"Oh my god," murmured Krystal, her voice terrified and breathy. "Oh… That's…" Fox could hear her start to hyperventilate. Even though his legs still felt like jelly, he reached out to support her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She slumped against him. He could feel her shaking.

"It's okay," he mumbled, feeling awkward, especially since it was most definitely _not_ okay. But he didn't know what else to say. He held her tighter, trying to communicate comfort to her, somehow.

Her eyes were watery. "How are we going to get down there?" she gasped.

"Do you want to go down there?" Fox's voice was quiet.

She didn't hesitate. "Yes," she said, her answer sharp and clear.

Fox took a deep breath. "We'll find a way," he said softly, squeezing her.

She stared downhill. He watched her eyes dart back and forth, gleaming pale in the moonlight. It was the face she wore in training, the face that measured, calculated. It was the face he'd seen her wearing that afternoon on the communicator, as she accessed the memory core. She pulled free of his grip, getting a better look. He tried not to feel offended, since he knew it wasn't personal. This was the reason they were here; she was finding a way to her brother's ship. But still, as she stepped away, retreating from his arm, he felt a pang of despair.

He saw her lips moving. "I think I can …" she murmured. Then her voice faltered, cutting off. "If there's a way that I … But the grade is so steep …" Her tail flicked impatiently behind her. He noticed her ears press flat against her head.

"Hey, guys?" Tricky's voice was tentative, nervous. They turned to him.

"What is it, Tricky?" Fox asked.

"You think you can use some of these ropes from my back bags?" He leaned over, showing the webbing on his back.

Krystal's eyes widened. "I could definitely use that," she said quietly, stepping over to him. "But … isn't this an artifact? Something special to your people?"

Tricky shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We've got tons back home. Besides, this is more important."

Krystal placed both hands on Tricky's cheeks. "Thank you so much, Prince Tricky," she whispered, kissing him straight on the nose. His scaly face flushed.

"Y-you're welcome," he murmured, looking away from her shyly.

Fox and Krystal removed the bags of supplies from the web of ropes, placing them on the ground. Then they lifted the webbing from Tricky's back. It was effectively a net, more wide than long, but it was better than nothing. Krystal threw it over her shoulders, turning to Fox. She looked determined.

"Let me try going on my own," she said, staring into his eyes, speaking fast. "I think I can get down there, especially now that I have this, and you're in no shape to come along." She looked down at his legs, which he tried very hard to keep steady.

"I won't let you go down there alone," he said, frowning.

"Yes you will," said Krystal quickly. "I can't be worrying about you while I climb. I've already got too much on my mind."

Fox set his jaw, fighting the urge to growl. "Well, I can't be worrying about you." His voice was tight. "Which I'll most definitely be doing if you go down there alone."

She shook her head. "No. Absolutely not." She fixed him with a stern gaze, knowing he couldn't refuse if she stared at him long enough. He stared back. Her eyes were bright, shining turquoise in the moonlight, glimmering like emeralds. Long, dark lashes fluttered when she blinked, keeping her gaze steady. His heart thumped when he noticed her stepping toward him, closing the short distance between them. Now, their noses were almost touching.

Tricky stared at both of them, dumbfounded.

"Let me do this," she whispered, and Fox could smell the clean, slightly bitter scent of her breath. Even her mouth was worried. "I've been on my own for longer than you've known me. Remember that." Her eyes were so close now, beautiful and imploring. Fox could feel his resolve faltering.

"I'm not okay with this," he murmured. "I just saved your life. I don't want you risking it again on the same planet." His eyes flickered between hers, his brows gathering.

Then her hand was on his cheek, her fingers slipping beneath his fur. He shivered. He could feel the warm pads of her fingertips on his skin.

"Don't be okay with it," she said gently. "Just let me go."

Then she leaned forward, touching her nose to his, and his legs turned to jelly again.

He shook, closing his eyes, breaking the contact. "Okay," he said, his voice soft.

She began to step back, to prepare to descend. But before she could move away, Fox grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. Eyes wide, she fell into the embrace. Then, hesitant, she slipped her arms around his waist.

His cheek pressed against the side of her face, and he squeezed her tight.

"Don't make me have to come rescue you again," he murmured into her ear.

She shivered against him. "I won't," she whispered. "I promise." She squeezed him back.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, it was over. Krystal stepped to the edge of the cliff, peering over, planning her descent. Fox backed away to where Tricky was standing, and leaned against his flank. The young Earthwalker stared at him, eyes huge.

"That was intense," Tricky whispered.

Fox sighed. "Yeah, I know." He glanced back at Krystal. "Hey, Tricky?"

"Yeah, Fox?"

"Let's move closer to the cliff face. I want to be there in case … well, just in case."

The two of them moved over to the edge. Fox kept his arm over Tricky's back, using him for support. Then he looked down, feeling a twinge of vertigo. Flying through anti-gravity in space was one thing; standing up here was something entirely different.

Krystal looked over at them. "I'm going," she said softly.

Fox nodded, trying not to panic.

"Good luck, Krystal," said Tricky, his voice shaking.

Then she bent down onto her knees, throwing a leg over the lip of the cliff.

Fox's stomach clenched as he watched her scale slowly down the rocks, carefully picking her footing. Her lovely tail swung behind her, helping her balance. He gasped when she leapt from one rock to another; he choked when her foot slipped. He bit his lip, trying not to think of worst-case scenarios. She was getting smaller and smaller with every breath, farther and farther away. _I'll never be able to reach her now_, he thought, his chest tight.

It was an eternity. Even Tricky was terrified, his muscles completely tensed.

The night wore long.

All the shadows shifted.

Then, suddenly, she was beside the crash.

If he squinted, Fox could see her reach out and touch the ship. She was so small now, so far down; his legs shook at the thought of scaling the distance. As he watched, he thought he saw her extend her staff. A faint blue light illuminated her tiny form.

Then, suddenly, she was gone.

* * *

.

.

* * *

It was dark inside the ship. The moonlight from the open door provided little to no illumination. She held her staff out, willing it to glow, and the energy crystal gave off a soft light.

Her heart thudded against her ribs as she stepped forward.

This ship was alien to her. She knew it should have been familiar, and perhaps, under other circumstances, it would have been. But now, moving slowly through dented and crumbling corridors, all Krystal felt was fear.

Everything was broken. Panels, doorways, ventilation shafts. A sour taste filled her mouth as she pressed onward, moving deeper into the craft.

_This was a mistake,_ she thought, her entire body quaking. _I should turn back now. I should leave._

All of her fur stood on end, and her ears flattened against her head. Tears filled her eyes. _What was I expecting to find?_

That was when she saw it.

She blinked, thinking she'd imagined it. The light on her staff flickered out, and she looked again.

_There._

A faint light.

So faint, glowing from a cracked doorway.

She stepped forward, reaching out a shaking hand, sliding her fingers into the crack. She took a deep breath. Then, quickly, she pushed against the weakened metal. It creaked, then gave beneath her palm, falling into the adjoining room. She walked inside.

Her eyes flitted around the walls, and she gasped. "A hospital pod," she murmured aloud, and the sound of her voice made her jump. She stepped in further, her footsteps echoing in the faintly lit room.

_Where is this light coming from?_ She squinted for a source. It wasn't the auxiliary power coil in the corner, or the rusting life-support system to her right. She frowned. Something was off about this life-support system. She walked over to it, staring at it, willing her staff to glow again. _There. _The wires were unfurled, as though they were currently in use. Her forehead crinkled. _But that's impossible._ There was no logical way for them to function; the power coil wasn't glowing. It probably failed long ago, shutting off the flow of energy. _But why were they unfurled...?_ Her eyes trailed over the defunct wires, following them across the room. They stretched all the way to the left-hand wall, vanishing under a closed doorway marked for emergency medical supplies.

Her heart stopped.

The handle of the door was smeared with blood.

Then she gasped.

_The light._

It was coming from this doorway. It seeped out under the doorjamb, illuminating the wires.

She steeled herself.

Then, slowly, she started across the room.

Her eyes never moved from the bloody door-handle. She tried to keep her mind blank as she stared at it, not daring to think past its image in her mind. _Just a handle, like a simulation. It's not real. It's an illusion. _But in the back of her mind, nudging, she could feel the inevitable truth.

Then, she was there. Face to face with the blood. She reached out and touched the cool metal, feeling her throat grow dry. It squealed underneath her fingers.

She pushed, closing her eyes.

The door swung forward, and the pale light of the room pressed against her eyelids.

Her heart thudded against her ribs.

_Look. Just look._

She opened her eyes.

Straight ahead, a small alcove glowed softly, running on inexplicable dregs of power. It was egg-shaped, sheathed with a tinted, hinged window, like a mini-cockpit. There were two panels attached to the window, and one on the right-hand wall. The wires fed into it.

But the exterior of this alcove wasn't what captured Krystal's attention.

It wasn't the faintly glowing display that made her breath hitch.

She didn't crash to her knees because of the tiny green lights that pulsed like weak heartbeats.

Her tears flowed for the two people inside, forcibly entwined, their faces frozen in the grimace of restless slumber.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	9. Pulse

**Many, many thanks to all my reviewers!  
**Nice to see some new names out there! c:

Just had to write another little chapter...  
Perhaps I can squeeze another one in after this...

**LnCpl. Luke Tamaken:** I'm glad you're enjoying the ride as much as I am. :3 Thank you for your wonderful reviews!  
**Hopeless-Tyronos:** Thank you for your incredible kindness. I'm so happy I could captivate you!  
**bryan mccloud:** Let's wait and see indeed... :D  
**cheesebread222:** If I could, I'd update every day! We'll find out about everything soon...  
**The Pyro Fox: **Thank you so much, as usual!  
**Virginie22:** *hugs* Oh my! Thank you my dear! Such kind words from such a wonderful, talented artist! c: *blushing*  
**The Krystal Method:** Thank you, as always, for your outstandingly sweet reviews! I hope I can continue to deliver! :3

Keep an eye on my deviantart account, frenzied-insanity. I have some Krystal/Fox art up there!  
Once I get home, I'll be posting many more images of Krystal and Fox.  
(And I plan on illustrating some scenes from this story... especially after these past couple of chapters).

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** "Pulse"

* * *

"Sabre," Krystal whispered, crawling over to the cryochamber. She pressed trembling fingers against the tinted window, tracing her brother's ragged face. Heavy tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't believe it's you…" Her voice caught in her throat and her hand slipped down the glass, falling to the floor.

It'd been months. Months since … everything happened. Her foggy eyes drank in the beautiful, terrible sight of him, and the companion she couldn't identify. "Are you alive?" she whispered, her voice scratchy. "Can you wake up?" She looked at one of the faintly glowing panels, and her eyebrows knitted together.

_They could die if I deactivate it. _

Her heart throbbed.

_Unless they're dead already._

She lifted a trembling hand to touch the panel. It might not even work. These dregs of power keeping the lights on; they could be phantom signals, beacons of false hope. She closed her eyes, swallowing a dry gulp of air. Her brother's face swam behind her eyelids.

_I want him out of here. _

_Even if he's …_

Her fingers flashed against the panel without a second thought, entering the standard override code for Cerinian warships. The device clicked against her claws, and the lights seemed to glow brighter for a moment. Then…

Nothing.

Still her brother grimaced, in slumber or death, shielded by the window of the cryochamber.

She entered the code again.

The window didn't budge.

"Come on," she groaned, punching with harsh fingertips, tears streaming freely down her face. "Open, damn you! Open!" She banged fists against the window, gasping through her sobs. She was so close to him, so close after all this time, and still the universe strove to keep them apart.

Frantic, she scrambled to the other panel, punching the code in there. Nothing. Then to the panel on the wall. Nothing. She dragged her fingers down the wall, clenching her teeth together, ripping out the wires that ran to the defunct life-support system in the other room.

Something hissed behind her. She turned around, staring with wide eyes at the cryochamber. The window was fogging up. She moved toward it slowly, shocked, tears frozen in the corners of her eyes. She stared at her brother's face.

It twitched.

His face twitched.

Her heart stopped. Then it throbbed in her chest, and she crawled back to the window, banging against it with her fists. "Open, damn it!" she screamed, watching the window grow even foggier. "Open! You'll suffocate him!" She tried to dig her fingers into the seal at the bottom, straining to lift it. Hot tears splattered against the floor; salty water ran down her lip, from her nose into her gritted teeth.

_Help me! Anyone, help me! Please! _Her frantic brain screamed out into the cosmos, the emotionless void. _Oh, help me, all that is holy to my people… all that is holy to Dinosaur Planet…_

Her mouth dropped open.

Then she screamed with all her might. "Krazoa help me!"

The raw sound of her voice flooded the ship, echoed out into the ravine.

* * *

Outside, Fox and Tricky stared down with wild, worried eyes.

Suddenly, a rift opened in the night sky. It streamed across the horizon, blue and purple, glowing with otherworldly light. Fox stared at it in awe.

"A Krazoa," whispered Tricky, his voice reverent.

Fox knew what it was. He'd seen so many of them, so recently. It descended in a bright beam, engulfing the crash in a cocoon of light. It seemed to pulse, giving off waves of warmth.

* * *

Inside, Krystal watched the window of the cryochamber as it swung slowly open. The light of the Krazoa surrounded everything, including her own body. She could feel it inside of her, so warm. It made her heart seem boundless, filling her with peace, stemming the flow of her tears.

She watched her brother and his companion drift out of the chamber, lifted by the light.

Then, she too was lifted.

Her tears were shimmering droplets, suspended in the air beside her.

A feeling of infinity swelled within her. Someone else's eyes showed her the ship, splitting slowly apart; white light unfurling in the center, pushing the hull open like a blossoming flower. She could see her brother, the other, and her own body, floating up like three glowing grains of dust. And then she felt the wake of warm light behind her, pushing her up, up, up the cliff face, until she landed on her feet in the grass.

She collapsed.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Tricky. Don't worry. She's gonna be fine."

A warm hand touched her cheek, stroking back toward her ear.

She could sense someone kneeling beside her. The body heat radiated against her, warm and comforting. Fingers combed through her hair; a palm pressed gently against her forehead. She frowned against it, trying to open her eyes, and pain pulsed through the front of her skull.

The hand smoothed her hair away from her forehead.

A soothing voice called her name. "Krystal? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

She pressed her lips together. "Mmm," she grunted, twisting slowly to her side.

"She's waking up!" It was Tricky's voice, excited and relieved.

Now there were two hands, sliding around her shoulders, and the gentle voice spoke again.

Fox.

"I'm gonna help you sit up, okay?"

Now he was kneeling over her; she could feel his warmth spreading across her body.

Tenderly, he lifted her up, spreading his hands against her back. Her head felt heavy. So heavy. Her neck was too weak to hold it up. "My neck," she mumbled, groaning.

One hand slid up, bracing her neck with strong fingers. "How's that?" he asked softly, and she forced her eyes open.

Fox knelt directly above her, holding her up, almost like he was about to embrace her. His face was blurry. She blinked. Her eyes felt bizarre and dry, almost swollen. She blinked again, frowning, bending forward. Fox tried to pull back, but she pressed her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes.

"Where's Sabre?" she whispered, her mind foggy.

"We've got him. Don't worry."

She frowned, trying to remember to breathe. Her stomach felt twisted. "Where?"

"Right here, in Thorntail Hollow."

Her mouth felt bitter, like she was sick. "We're back?"

"Yep."

"But…" Her skull ached with dull, throbbing pain. "How?"

Fox's hands slid around her. "I carried you. Tricky carried your brother and the girl."

"Yeah," said Tricky, somewhere nearby. "Don't worry, Krystal. We've got 'em."

_We've got them._

"Are they…?"

"They're alive," Fox said in a calm, measured tone. "It's okay. They're alive."

She groaned.

_He's not telling me something._

But she didn't care. Not right now. She'd find out soon enough.

She leaned hard against Fox's body. "I can't get up," she mumbled, frowning.

"That's okay," he said soothingly. His arms tightened, pulling her more securely against him. She sighed, grateful for the support.

Then she thought of something else. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"Almost dawn."

Her eyes pulsed against her eyelids. She ran her tongue over her teeth. They tasted sour, gritty.

"Remind me never to do that again," she murmured, burying her face against Fox.

"Do what?"

"Ask a spirit for help." She felt winded, like she'd been running for miles.

Fox's hand rubbed a slow circle on her back. "It was pretty incredible," he said. "You should have seen it."

"Never again," she repeated, her voice breathy, exhausted. "Never."

He gave a small chuckle. "Okay. I'll remind you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Sleep nudged at the back of her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep again," she said gently, matter-of-fact.

"That's fine with me," Fox told the top of her head.

She nuzzled against him.

"Make sure they're safe," she whispered. "Please."

"Don't worry." He squeezed her. "They're safe now."

But even as she drifted off, she couldn't help but worry.

She'd found her brother. That much was true.

So shouldn't she feel happy? Relieved?

Why was this sour feeling creeping into the pit of her stomach?

_Don't worry. He's safe._

_He's safe._

…

...

* * *

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	10. Cryoshock

... I've been gone for WAYYY too long. Oh my goodness.  
My life's been an endless roller coaster these days. I'm ready for a break.

ANYWAY, here's Chapter Ten...  
And a HUGE thank you to those who were patient enough to wait for it!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** "Cryoshock"

* * *

Krystal's eyes fluttered open. The warm, bright sunlight of Thorntail Hollow filtered down through the dumbledang trees, dappling her fur. With a soft moan, she stretched, feeling her stiff joints and aching muscles.

_I'd forgotten what it was like to be possessed by a Krazoa. _She grinned ironically, surprised at herself. Seems like something one wouldn't forget.

"Hey, Fox!" Tricky's voice was a short distance away, eager and relieved. "She's waking up!"

The Earthwalker rushed over to her, causing the ground to shudder. She smiled up at him, wincing a bit at the pain behind her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his childlike eyes wide with worry.

Krystal nodded. "I'll be fine." Her eyebrows gathered a little as she squinted up at him, getting to her feet. "Can you take me to my brother?"

"I'll do it," rang Fox's voice, and she looked up to find him standing beside her.

He looked stiff, tense. Unsure of himself.

It was a demeanor she'd forgotten he possessed.

At the sight of his nervous, awkward stance, the first weeks of their acquaintance rushed through her mind. Fox's shy advances, their endless flirtations, each one begging the other to make the move that would change everything…

She shook her head. _Don't think of that now._

Fox frowned down at her. "You … don't want me to take you?"

Krystal glanced up at him, wide-eyed. "Oh no, no… I wasn't…" She shook her head again. "I was thinking of something else. Please, take me to him." She stared up into his eyes, and he stared back.

He looked strangely pained. "Okay," he murmured. "Come with me."

The three of them walked the short distance to the warm, dry cave where Sabre and his companion lay. Fox stepped in first, going to kneel beside the restless slumberers. Krystal followed, the bitter taste of fear filling her mouth. Tricky waited outside, peering in.

Fox's shoulders were squared, braced.

He didn't meet her eyes as she knelt beside him, staring down at her brother.

"Sabre?" she whispered, her voice raspy with terror. She spread one of her hands on his chest. His heart thumped underneath it, slow and labored. "My brother," she breathed, leaning down over him.

Fox started to reach out to touch her back, wanting to comfort her, to take away the edge of pain in her voice. But then he withdrew.

_This is her moment,_ he thought. _I have no right to interrupt._

Her shoulders heaved forward as she gave a quiet, dry sob.

_Oh, my brother… Why haven't you woken? _

Her mind nudged for his, pushing against the barrier of his cryogenic sleep. _Don't make me lose you again. Not after I've only just found you._

He twitched, his face twisting. She stared down at him.

"Sabre?" she whispered, louder this time.

His eyebrows twitched.

She closed her eyes, focusing. _Sabre. I know you can hear me. _Twin tears pooled along her lashes, trickled down her cheeks. _Wake up, my brother. Let me see your eyes. Let me hear your voice. _

He frowned, tossing his head like a disturbed dreamer.

She pressed her hands on either side of his dark-furred face, leaning over it.

"Wake up," she whispered. _Wake up._

Her tears dripped onto his cheeks.

Then she kissed him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Fox watched, stunned, as Krystal leaned down slowly, touching her tiny white muzzle to Sabre's brown one. But he had no time to react, because then Sabre's entire body contorted. Fox watched as he twisted on the cave floor, coughing and wheezing, eyes blinking wide and blank with pain.

Krystal tried to stabilize him, but Sabre seized, throwing her off.

Fox reached out and pulled Krystal away. She writhed in his arms, murmuring something unintelligible, reaching out for her brother who now lay twitching, wide-eyed, on the ground.

"Sabre!" she screamed. "Sabre, can you hear me?"

His golden brown eyes squeezed shut, and he gave a great, heaving cough. A mangled sound erupted from his throat, somewhere between a word and a growl.

Krystal scrambled out of Fox's arms, curling over her brother's body. Her hands pressed through the fur on his cheeks, smoothed back his ears. "Sabre, Sabre," she was murmuring, kissing his face. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "You're going to be okay. I'm here."

Fox watched, and even as pleasure and relief flooded his body, an irrational surge of jealousy rushed through him. He wished he was the one waking up.

Sabre moaned, lifting unfocused eyes to look at his sister. He looked scared. He opened his mouth to speak, and a raspy wheeze came out. Krystal stroked two fingers up his dark muzzle. "Shhh," she whispered, her eyes flickering between his.

But he shook his head, frowning. He blinked up at her, still not quite seeing.

She frowned back. "What is it?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head again. His breathing was labored.

"What do you need?" Krystal's voice had that hint of panic again. "Tell me," she whispered.

He reached up with a weak, shaking hand, and she grasped it in her own. His eyes opened, and he fixed her with his dull, pained gaze. For a while, he just stared at her, his eyes straining with effort.

His body tensed.

"Gemma," he rasped.

Krystal frowned. "I'm not…"

Then she gasped, looking at the girl that lay beside him.

What should have been marbled, frost-colored fur was matted and dusky. Gaunt and grimacing, in her torn warrior clothing, she was utterly unrecognizable. But now Krystal knew.

"Gemma," she breathed, reaching out a hand to touch the sleeping girl's face. She twitched.

Sabre coughed, nodding. He tried to speak again, but his voice was a raspy wheeze.

Krystal shushed him. "It's okay. We're going to take care of both of you." She glanced back at Fox, who was staring blankly at the two of them. "Fox?" she murmured.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and his eyebrows raised.

"Would you come watch my brother while I try to rouse Gemma?"

Fox nodded, crawling over.

_There's so much I still don't know about her,_ he thought bitterly. Who was this Gemma girl? How did Krystal know her? Of course she was from Cerinia, but …

As he knelt beside Sabre, Fox wished he could see inside of Krystal's mind, the way he knew she could see into his.

Krystal was touching Gemma's face now, running her fingers through her matted fur, stroking her velvet, foxish ears. "Gemma darling, wake up," Krystal murmured. Then she closed her eyes, growing silent.

Fox watched as Gemma seized, less violently than Sabre. Her body twisted over to the side, and she moaned, curling up into a ball.

Krystal ran soothing hands down her back. "Shhh, Gemma, it's okay," she murmured. The girl coughed, shuddering. Her entire body convulsed, and she turned wide, storm-blue eyes to stare up at Krystal.

"Krystal?" she rasped, barely audible.

"Yes," Krystal answered softly, nodding. She smiled. "You're doing better than Sabre already."

Gemma's eyes were bloodshot with pain and cryogenic sleep. "Better?" she gasped.

Krystal looked over at her brother, who lay on the cave floor beside Fox. He was staring at his surroundings with wide, terrified eyes, recognizing nothing.

_Not even me,_ Krystal realized, her heart twisting.

Cold, weak fingers touched her arm. Gemma. "Better?" the girl repeated, her voice weak.

Krystal nodded. "I'm afraid so," she whispered.

_But mostly…_

_I'm afraid._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sabre sat in the far corner of the cave, holding his uneaten meal in trembling hands. He glanced nervously between Fox and Krystal, his face a mixture of panic and confusion. He'd scrambled away from them as he'd been able to move. For the past hour, he'd been unable to speak, frozen in fear. It had taken much coaxing to give him the tray of food, and even after they'd left him alone, he hadn't touched it.

"He has cryoshock," rasped Gemma, looking at Krystal with sunken storm cloud eyes.

The girl still seemed tired and sick, but the past few hours had made a significant difference.

Krystal turned sadly to her brother, looking him over. "What is his prognosis?" she asked, her voice soft.

Gemma coughed, taking a long sip of broth, shaking her head. "We never know. Not in most cases. Not in this case." She looked suddenly exhausted, as though even this short conversation was draining all of her energy. She closed her eyes. "Only time will tell," she whispered, strained.

Then her empty broth bowl tumbled from her hands, and she slumped over, spent.

Krystal crawled over to her, collecting the bowl and wrapping her in a blanket.

Gemma moaned, curling closer to Krystal's body heat.

Fox frowned. "Can I help?" he asked, uncertain.

Krystal glanced up at him, her lovely eyes sad. She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Only rest will help at this point." She rubbed Gemma's back, and the girl sighed in her sleep, nuzzling into Krystal's lap.

Fox glanced over at Sabre, who was watching Krystal with a wary, frightened gleam in his eye. He tried edging closer to the cryoshocked cat, but when Sabre noticed Fox drawing nearer, a wave of terror crossed his face. His hands shook so hard that he dropped his tray, which landed with a clatter on the cave floor. Broth spilled everywhere.

Krystal looked up quickly, rushing to Sabre's side. He hissed, recoiling.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't you remember me, brother?" she whispered, staring into his face. He avoided her gaze. She stared at him a moment longer before kneeling down to clean the mess.

Fox's heart twisted.

This was wrong. Krystal's reunion with her brother should be happy, not mournful. Fox frowned, staring at his hands. What was cryoshock, anyway? He'd never heard of it. Granted, he'd never known anyone that had been cryogenically frozen, either. Maybe Cerinian technology was flawed somehow.

His eyes sparked.

"Slippy," he murmured.

Slippy would know. Slippy knew about even the most obscure technologies. _Extinct_ technologies.

Fox looked up.

Now Krystal was wrapping Sabre in a blanket. Still, he jerked away from her gentle, mothering touch, warring emotions of horror and gratitude twisting his features.

"Krystal?" Fox murmured.

She glanced his way, meeting his eyes for a brief moment. "Yes?" she asked, her voice soft and soothing. Sabre winced.

"I was thinking," Fox began, uneasy. Sabre was making him nervous. "Maybe Slippy can help us with… all this." He scratched his ear. "He knows about all kinds of weird technological things."

Krystal nodded gently. "That's a good idea, Fox," she said softly. Then she turned to Sabre, who jerked away as though she'd touched him. "Did you hear that?" she asked, her voice comforting and patient. "Fox has an idea that might help you feel better."

Sabre shivered, glancing between them, still terrified.

Krystal gave him a small, sad smile, which she turned to Fox.

"I hope he can help," she murmured, and Fox saw the tears glittering in her eyes.

"Me too," he murmured. "Me too."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Once again, a HUGE thank you to those who are reading (especially after I went MIA for so long).  
I love you guys so much. I really hope I can continue to deliver now that I'm back.

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	11. Tough Love

Well hello my loves ... !

It's been forever since I've done anything with this story ... but thanks to some things I've been working on lately, I'm re-inspired!  
I really do love thinking about Dinosaur Planet/Krystal's past/Cerinia/Sabre/etc., (drew a picture to do with some of these things on my deviantart!) ...  
... I'm just often so busy that my fanfiction takes a backseat to "more important" "real world" things. *sigh*

I also realized that this story has turned into a bit of an alternate universe from "Tales of a Cobalt Vixen," which ironically I wrote as a prequel for this story ...

So from here on out, I'm treating them as somewhat alternate universes (as far as the development of Fox and Krystal's relationship goes).

That being said, the details of Krystal's past that get revealed in this story should still be 100% accurate for both! c:

Without further ado, a little update ...  
And a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to those who were patient enough to wait for it!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**StarFox Adventures**

* * *

**The Secrets of Dinosaur Planet**  
A Tale of Destiny

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** "Tough Love"

* * *

"Well, you see, this isn't a well-documented phenomenon."

Slippy's voice was tinny on the communicator of Fox's Arwing, crackling. As they watched the little display of his face, he frowned, looking thoughtful. "I can try to look into some of the archival material at Headquarters, but I can't guarantee anything." Then he sighed. "We don't have much on foreign cryotechnology," he explained, "Because there isn't much foreign cryotechnology to _begin _with. It's too advanced for most civilizations."

"I figured as much," Krystal murmured. She crossed her arms tight around her chest, and Fox could see the gears turning behind her bright emerald eyes. "Perhaps there's something similar you could reference?" As the idea formed, a sudden spark of hope flitted across her face. "Maybe comatose medical patients, waking up with amnesia?"

Slippy nodded. "Sure, I'll check it out. There must be some kind of therapy for that!"

Krystal looked relieved. "Thank you so much, Slippy," she said, her voice soft.

"No problem," he said brightly. "I'll get right on it. Slippy out."

Then the communicator crackled, and the display flickered off.

Fox sighed. "Hope he finds something good," he muttered.

"I believe in him," said Krystal. But there was still a hint of despair on her face.

Fox hated to see her like this.

"Hey," he murmured, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "We're gonna make things right. Don't worry."

She leaned against his hand, and turned to look at him with tight eyes. "It's hard to keep hoping, Fox," she said, very quiet. Her voice sounded grim. It wasn't like her. This was the girl who kept positive under every circumstance; the girl with the eyes that always sparkled.

He frowned. "Don't say that," he muttered. "We're nothing without hope."

"I know," she sighed. She hugged her arms tighter around herself, shaking her head. "It's just…"

She trailed off and pulled away from him, closing her eyes.

Fox's eyebrows bunched together. "What?" he asked, following her. He touched her shoulder again, tried to get her to turn around. She jerked away.

"Stop," she mumbled, sniffling. "Please."

She was crying.

Fox's heart broke.

Without thinking, he strode up close behind her. Before she could move away again, he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her right. He could feel her shivering against him as he held her close, trying to impart what little comfort he could. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all. He still wasn't very good at this sort of thing.

In his arms, she took a deep breath. He tried not to think about the way he could feel her chest expand and contract. That was a dangerous line of thought.

"I've been looking for so long," she whispered. Her head drooped to the right. He could feel her nose brush against his bicep. "Now I've found him, and…" Her voice caught. She stiffened against him. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, ashamed. "I'm being ridiculous." He could feel her pushing against his grip, trying to free herself, so he loosened his arms. She twisted around to face him, smiling sadly. "Now you get to see my moody side," she teased weakly, her eyes watery.

He scoffed. "Krystal, I've seen moody, and you aren't it," he said, absolutely certain. His eyes flickered between hers. He tried to look as serious as possible. "You're upset about your brother's amnesia," he added. "That's gotta be normal. I mean, I'd be totally pissed if my long-lost relative couldn't remember _me."_

That made her laugh a little. "I suppose you're right," she conceded, looking up at him through her lashes. "But I hate being so emotional," she said softly, almost bashful. "Especially in front of you."

His mouth was suddenly dry and he hated himself for it. He swallowed, staring into her eyes. "You could cry a river in front of me and I …" His voice cracked, and he looked down at his feet. "I told you before," he mumbled. "I'm here for you." He paused. "No matter what."

They were both silent for a moment. Something crackled between them, and he tried to ignore it.

He was way too aware of how close she was, how one small movement could close the distance. Part of him really wanted to make that movement.

"You guys!" yelled Tricky.

Fox jumped, jerking away.

Krystal was more graceful. "What is it, Tricky?" she asked, turning to greet him.

He was breathless. "Your friend," he gasped. "Wants to talk to you."

"Gemma?" Krystal's eyes lit up. "Is she awake?"

Tricky shook his head. "Not _that _one," he said.

There was a beat of silence. Krystal froze.

"Sabre?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I guess," said Tricky, shrugging. "Is that his name?"

Krystal didn't answer him. She walked right past, distracted. It was uncharacteristic of her. But she was dazed, utterly focused on the idea of talking to the brother who didn't remember.

Tricky blinked, watching her walk away. "Hey, Fox," he muttered, frowning. "Is she okay?"

"Not right now," he murmured. He watched her head for the cave. "But hopefully soon."

* * *

.

.

* * *

He sat in the corner, leaning tight against the stone wall, like he was trying to blend into it.

It was a strange sight, made even stranger by the fact that he was such an impressive figure. Tall, strong, with a warrior's athletic physique; there was no reason for him to be cowering, let alone from a girl half his size. But he couldn't remember anything except the crash, and that thought alone was enough to send him reeling.

"Hello, Sabre," said the girl with the gentle eyes, walking up to him slowly. "Tricky said you summoned me."

He took a breath, steeling himself. "Yes," he said, hoarse. "I-I want to … ask you something." He kept a wary eye on her as she stepped closer, his upper lip curling back.

At the sight of his bared fangs, she stopped walking. "Please," she said, looking relieved. "Ask me anything."

The first question pressed at his lips. "Where am I?" he asked, the terror bright in his eyes.

"Dinosaur Planet," said the girl, her voice soft and soothing.

His brows bunched together. "Dinosaur Planet," he repeated. Nothing about it seemed familiar. "I don't know…"

"That's okay," the girl said quickly, searching for his gaze. "Ask me another question."

He stared at her for a moment, silent. Then he took another breath. "Who are you?"

"My name's Krystal," she said, and he could hear her voice quaver. "I'm … I-I'm your sister."

Again, this accusation of being her kin. How? How could she be his sister? Shouldn't he remember that? He shook his head. "That's impossible," he muttered, distraught.

"You have amnesia," she murmured. "It's common for severe head injuries, or those who have been comatose for long periods of time." She paused for a moment. "It will come back to you," she said. "I'm sure of it." But she sounded entirely _unsure._

"But why don't I remember _you?" _he asked, frowning. "If you're my own flesh and blood…"

Her eyes sparked with life, gleaming, and when she spoke, her voice was fierce. "I'm not your blood, Sabre," she whispered. "Your father adopted me."

His scowl deepened. "My father," he muttered. He thought, hard. Who was his father? "What was my father's name?" he asked, pressing the pad of his forefinger into his temple.

"Randorn," she said quickly. "The great wizard, bookkeeper of magic."

Sabre closed his eyes. "Randorn," he repeated. It felt familiar on his tongue, well-used, like a worn-in shoe. "_Randorn._" There was even a slightly bitter taste to it, like it might have rung with despair. "Did I love my father?" he asked, confused.

That stumped her for a moment. "I think you must have," she finally said, her voice soft. "But when you found us in the forest, you certainly didn't."

Something sparked in his eyes, and he stared at her, hard. "In the forest," he muttered. "What were you doing there?"

"He was traveling alone," said Krystal. "That's where he found me."

"Why was _he _in the forest?" Sabre pressed. "What drove him there?"

She thought back. "Your brother," she murmured. "He was injured, and died." Krystal closed her eyes. "It broke your father's heart."

Sabre's ears perked forward, and he gasped. "Scythe!" he cried. Then he looked shocked, like he couldn't believe he'd spoken.

Krystal stared at him. "That was his name," she whispered. "Scythe."

He raised his eyes to meet hers, and they stared at each other, utterly silent.

He wet his lips.

"I want to remember, Krystal," he said softly, his eyes pained.

She inched closer. "I know you do," she murmured. "I want you to remember, too." Now she was close enough to kneel down in front of him. Reflexively, he jerked away; but she reached out and took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his.

He was tense. "Help me," he whispered. "Please."

She nodded. "Of course."

Sabre closed his eyes. "I wish I could remember you," he said, sounding odd. "I really do."

"Why?" she asked. She couldn't help it. "What makes you wish that?"

"Because if you're really my sister," he said, looking into her eyes, "I must've been pretty lucky."

She smiled. "We both were."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Once again, a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to those who are (still) reading!  
I know I keep going MIA ... but I want to assure all of you that I am ALWAYS planning on updating these stories ... so don't give up on me!

(Obviously I do return ... just ... with quite a few months in between ... DX)

I really love all of you, so very much. You might not realize this, but you've changed my life with your words.  
You all inspire me every single day, and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. c:

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


End file.
